Cuddle Buddy Affair
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Kim must face the loss of one who is dear to her and Ron must be her comfort.


Cuddle buddy Affair

If you go out on the street today you're in for a big surprise

If you go down to the convention center today you're in for a big surprise

For today's the day of the cuddle buddies have their convention.

And that's just where our two teen hero's were headed, albeit very slowly. The traffic today was deplorable. They were at the second red for this light and it didn't seem likely they were going to make it through on the next cycle either.

Kim Possible was stuck in traffic and for a girl who like to get places and do things in a hurry this was just not something she was fond of. She and her consort were in her mom's minivan heading down to the Tri-city convention center and they could of walked faster. The windows were rolled down so as to dissipate some of the heat that had built up inside the car, no sense using the air-conditioner the car would just overheat.

Her left arm leaned out the window her chin resting on her fist. Long red hair hung loose and limp with perpetration the same liquid that ran down her cheeks and the back of her neck. Her green spaghetti strap chemise that usually hung down to just above her midriff had been lifted to just below her perky little breasts. Her back was plastered to the cockpit seat along with her lovely long legs jutting out from just below a small set of shorts. Dainty feet surrounded by petite pair of old running shoes commonly used by cheerleaders in their workouts held fast to the brake peddle.

The young man beside her in the passenger seat was her longtime best friend who had just recently graduated up to boyfriend. Ron Stoppable pulled on the neck of his t-shirt for the umpteenth time trying to let out some of the heat that welled up inside. It had begun the day as a nice white shirt but now was stained grey and stretched out on every opening. A light brown pair of khaki pants covered the lower half of his willowy body and on his feet was an old beat up pair of sneakers.

Ron smiled shaking his head slightly always amazed at how incredibly lovely she was and then like her he hung himself partially out the open window and lifted his legs up so that his feet were propped up on the dashboard which was not making Kim happy. If the airbag ever went off he would be folded in half and the though of loosing him froze her heart cold. Of coarse that might be a relief because the humidity of this summer's day was killing her.

Also propped up on the dash was an odd little pink creature which had gone from being merely a friend to almost a child for the two of them. The diminutive naked mole rat's name was Rufus and he like the two love birds was slumped forward looking quite overheated with his tongue hanging out one side of his mouth. He was leaning heavily on her Kimmunicator which Kim normally carried on her hip but the device had been stabbing her in the back and that kind of distraction was something she didn't need. Kim didn't really feel she had the experience behind the wheel to be out on her own but her mom had given her the car and she was to pick her up from the hospital after work that was if they ever got out of this traffic jam.

Finally her man spoke up "So why are we headed to this cuddle bunny show again?" This really wasn't his thing but he was trying to be a good partner so did what was best. If it made her happy generally she did something to make him happy.

"The cuddle-con" she corrected him "because Panda-roo "she continued "is starting to show a little excess attention and there is a seminar on how to properly fix your cuddle buddies." Although she had others of similar ilk panda-roo was her favorite and it still sat in a place of prominence close to her bed.

Oh joy what fun Ron though but didn't say so. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because **she** has a pouch."

"The male seahorse has a pouch."

She glanced over at him through silted eyes he would not bait her today. "Exception to the rule."

He smiled over at her and changed the subject. "So what do you want for your birthday?" The family was celebrating her birthday in two weeks but her actual date of birth was several days before that. It was just more convenient to have a party on a Saturday night when everyone could attend.

Immediately Kim perked up smiling, she knew exactly what she wanted. Reaching into her pack right next to her cuddle buddy and pulled out a well thumbed Club Banana catalogue and tossed it over to her devotee. She didn't say anything but hoped he would find the right article of clothing.

Ron pick the paperwork up from his lap and began flipping through the pages seeing many images that would look good on Kim but may or may not of been what she wanted. Until he hit one particular page that had obviously been the one she had viewed the most. The top of the page had been dog eared the center flattened and he could see stains marring parts of the paper.

Now he knew enough about what she liked, happily (?) suffering through many hours of wandering through outlets so she could dress herself in the latest vogue fashion. Several things were obvious that she would never touch others she might wear, although if he picked the wrong one Kim would be quite put out, he was supposed to know her likes. His eyes finally fell upon an article of clothing that would make her look phenomenal. It was beautiful in colour and cut and was….

Ron's eyes bugged out of his sockets at the price tag. He bolted upright coughed slightly and sputtered but quickly recovered. "It's very lovely. You'd look incredible in that." And there was no way he could afford it.

Kim had seen his reaction to the garment and was slightly disappointed but wasn't at all surprised. She really hadn't expected him to purchase it for her. She would never add that piece to her wardrobe in fact she didn't have the resources either. It was one of the odd things about Ron she thought, he couldn't for the life of him dress himself up stylishly but he could always pick out the things that would look good on her. Although the articles he found for her seemed to get smaller and more revealing of late.

She looked over at Ron again meaning to say something but her attitude changed as she viewed him hanging out the window. He had removed his seat belt and was knelling on the chair. All she could see was from his mid-back down. "What are your doing? Get back in here." She was quite alarmed at his present antics

He didn't move "That helicopter up their, doesn't it belong to…"

"Father" stated the young man in the co-pilots seat. He was a fairly large lad with a nice tan and well built upper body and impeccably nice dark hair. "That young man down there, the one whose name I cannot remember. Is he not the assistant to Kim Possible."

His father craned his neck for a better look "Why yes Jr. it is. And where he is Kim Possible cannot be far behind." He was an elderly man, his black hair now showing more grey than it had, a back that hunched over in his expensive smoking jacket adorned with a kerchief in place of a tie. But his mind and hands were still quick. "This time she will not foil our evil plans!"

He reached out to the control panel and flicked several switches, the copter shuddered as a set of doors it's the copters belly opened. The elderly gentleman used his thumb to flick a red safety catch into the active mode and on the front wind screen a heads up display illuminated itself glowing red on the engine compartment of the minivan. With a slight pressure on the trigger a missile dropped out of the belly and screamed to life.

"Fair well Kim Possible. This time you will not stop my villainous plans." He looked over at his son "Now is the time Jr. ..."

"For what father?"

"The villainous laugh."

This son let out a horrible chuckle. Beside him his father's eyes twitched slightly as he sighed despondently. "I see we will still have to work on our laughs. " The helicopter turned back to continue on its way.

"…Seniors chopper up there." His voice changed dramatically in tone "That's just launched a missile at us." He reached back into the van, grasped Rufus around the middle and dove out the window. Ron hit the ground hard on his shoulder but fear pushed him to move faster. He hurdled himself over a parked car and crouched for cover waiting for the inevitable.

Kim's reaction was similar to her boyfriends but with much less panic. In one fluid motion she released the safety belt, flung open the door and jumped out into oncoming traffic. She pushed off the ground and completed a front flip over the hood of a passing car and once her feet hit the pavement dove for cover behind a parked truck.

It didn't take long for a massive explosion of sound to envelope Kim in a wave of heat and noise. Dirt and smoke surrounded her in a chocking haze blocking out her view of the world.

She stood waving her hand in front trying to clear the air before her face. Kim was angry now fists clenched by her side, hair blowing in the breeze that remained her jaw set and green eyes searing into the departing chopper. She snarled slightly as she reached back to grab her Kimmunicator that was clipped to the back of her pants. There was nothing there. No she had left it on the dash of "**MY** **MOTHERS MINIVAN!"**

Ron was passing by the large crater that was now in the center of the road, ash fault and gravel lay everywhere surrounding the hole with some still falling from the sky. As for the van, it now lay on its roof facing the opposite direction charred and burnt. Thick black smoke drifted up from the engine compartment. All the glass had been blown out of their mountings. One front tire wobbled its way out of sight, the others spun uselessly on the cars frame. A small fire burned around where the muffler had once been. Kim could smell burnt upholstery coming from the inside the van.

Kim gripped the hair on the sides of her head, jaw hanging down in disbelief eyes as round as saucers. Her mother was so going to kill her!

Ron came over beside her and put his hand on her shoulder "You know your pack is still inside."

With a final defeated scream Kim dropped to her knees.

Ron dropped the bike onto its main dual legged stand. It wasn't a big bike or very powerful one but it was now his and he was enjoying it immensely much more so than that old blue moped. It had once belonged to 901, neither he nor Kim acknowledged that it had once had a name, but was his now. The little red motorcycle was actually very quick, Ron had scared himself straight when he realized he was doing 180 klicks down a strait stretch of road and the thing had desired to go faster. The first thing he had done after was ensure both he and his love had leather for protection. One of the last things he wanted to do was hurt himself and he very last thing was to see Kim injured.

It was now Sunday the final day of the cuddle-con. They had arrived quite a bit faster than yesterday, Ron had darted the little bike down familiar side streets and through the parking lot to the bicycle racks. With this bon-digity ride he could park right close to the entrance and lessen the walk.

He removed his helmet and laid it on the pack presently secured to the tank and undid his leather jacket before turning around. Kim was standing behind, she had taken off her helm but that was about all. Quickly he removed his own jacket, locked the front wheel and then removed the long bicycle chain from under the seat and proceeded to lock both helmets to the frame. Now he could turn his full attention back to his best girl.

She still stood in place head downcast hair limp and motionless arms hanging down by her side. Ron undid her tight fitting leather jacket underneath was a tiny black tube top and jeans. Normally Ron would have been driven crazy by the sight of her he thought Kim looked incredibly sexy in this get up but not today. Today she looked like she just wanted to be held and comforted.

So that's just what he did. She let herself be cuddled snuggling into his shoulder she sighted heavily. Ron could feel her warm breath on his neck. Slowly he slid the jacket from her body and tossed it on top of his own and began rubbing her back hoping to relax her if only slightly. "You alright KP?" he asked as tenderly as possible.

"I'm fine." She now loosely wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't sound fine." Actually she sounded moopy. He wasn't entirely sure what the word meant or even if it was a word but it seemed the right expression for how she was feeling.

"I'm fine."

They stood snuggled up against one another for another long time. Ron didn't really like her when she was like this he didn't really know what to do with her. Normally she was confident sure of herself not to mention aggressive. That was the normal Kim always sure of herself and he wasn't good at comforting her, normally she didn't need it. There was no moodulator involved this time just the fact that her cherished panda-roo not to mention her mom's car had been blown to pieces. So Ron just held her and tried to be a comfort which he though was what he was supposed to do. Ron could feel Kim try to snuggle her head in a little closer and hoped his company was helping.

He was trying to think of something to say when the Kimmunicator shot his mind into reality mode. Sliding his hand down her back to where an older version was hocked onto Kim's waist band. "What's the sitch Wade?" he still go a kick out of saying that.

Wade's image appeared on the small screen of the blue device "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He was concerned the two had been acting very strange ever since prom night and it wasn't at all a surprise that these two would finally fall for one another but poor Wade wasn't quite sure what they would be up to when ever he called.

"No Wade we're good. Just going to enjoy the last day of the cuddle buddy meeting"

"I tried to get some data on what Senior and Junior are up to but my usual sources are coming up blank. They didn't file a flight plan from their island and they just seem to have disappeared." He continued "I wish you had gotten to me sooner I could of used ground radar to track their flight path."

"Sorry Wade but the Kimmunicator was" he searched for the right word "damaged." The one he was talking onto was an older version. The one the tweebs had dissected in order to make an anti mind control chip thingy and they could never get it to work quite right again so it remained in reserve for emergencies.

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not a genius not a miracle worker. I'll give you a call if I get anything."

"By the way Wade when it's convenient we need you to send us a new Kimmunicator."

"A new one will be there when you two get home."

"No problem Wade. We will be waiting when they make their move." And with that he ended communication. Turning his head slightly he wished into her ear "So what's the plan?"

She backed up slightly but stayed in his embrace "Ok once we get in we split up and quickly search the place for a new panda-roo. After an hour we meet back at the entrance, where the benches are and then together head back and get her." Some of the life had returned into her eyes, Kim Possible had a mission and they were going to see it through.

With the decision made they broke the embrace and headed inside.

Kim sat on the bench looking miserable her mission not so much a failure as a disaster. The convention center was a sizeable building with plenty of glass to let in light so as to give the place a more natural feel. Massive girders held the multi peeked roof in place the support columns doubling as supports for walls to divide the center into sub areas so to multiple the number of conventions that could be held. No other shows were here today just massive numbers of fans of the stuffed creatures the majority being women. The last time Kim had been here was during Ferret Fest trying to save Ron from a loon who thought he was a villainous skunk.

Where she sat was by the entrance, behind her the main doors and the ticket wicket the floor at her feet was carpeted in an ugly red coloured fabric. Many benches divided by ugly plastic planters and garbage cans formed an area of refuge where the throngs could sit and rest before reentering the fray. She could see multiple tables set up many with fringed decorations of every colour surrounding ugly wood and metal frame tables hiding the extra supplies the hawkers did not want seen. Surprised by the multitudes still here even though the show was almost completed she figured that many, like herself were hoping for some sort last minute deal.

Chaos in the crowds was occurring to the right of the auditorium, screams and panicked people were charging out of one isle and Kim was fairly certain it had something to do with her boyfriend who had yet to show up. He didn't really understand her lose but deep down she knew that he was at least trying to do what he could to provide some comfort for her.

Yep there was Ron staggering out of the chaos looking rather frazzled holding Rufus tightly to his chest. His T-shirt was horribly wrinkled with a slight tear along the collar his pants not looking much better the pack on his back was askew and she could see their jackets were dragging along the ground almost torn from the ties on the pack.

He collapsed on the bench beside her "These cuddle bunny collectors are nuts." He realized his mistake and eyes widened and a nervous smile crossed his face. Ron's mind started racing trying to think up something akin to an apology.

Kim didn't say anything but took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "So what happened?"

"Well, Rufus and I were looking for your Panda-roo. And well Rufus was standing on the table. This big lady thought he was some sort of new cuddle-buddy and so there began the chaos because the bunch near her wanted one. Then there was a mass scramble as they all wanted a glimpse of this new wondrous cuddle buddy." He pulled at the damaged collar a little bit before continuing. "It kind of went down hill after they found out he was real."

Kim leaded over to cuddle into his shoulder "Any luck?"

"Sorry KP no luck. Any for you?"

She looked back into the crowd "Yes but it's far too expensive."

"We could pool our money. May be we could get it. You know a co-owned cuddle buddy." He smiled down at her as he began to rub her back reassuringly.

"No it's alright." It sounded to Ron that she was getting depressed again.

"You know it's no big we can do anything together."

"I'll be fine." A silence ensued with Ron staring off into the crowds still milling about the tables slowly he ran his fingers up and down the length of her spine. He could feel her body gradually relax under his touch. He figured she would be alright it just might take a while. Looking down at Rufus he gave his buddy a wink and the salute was returned with a thumbs up from the little guy.

"KP I see something that may take your mind off the present predicament." He mentioned as he was again looked into the assembled throngs.

"Oh what's that?"

"**Kim Possible you big meanie! **You destroyed my Cuddle buddy collection!"

Kim bolted upright shocked. Down near one of the emergency doors was a small plump woman. She was dressed in a pair of brown shorts with hiking boots plus the appropriate socks and a shirt proclaiming her love of cuddle buddies. She wore a stuffed Otter-fly strung around her neck. Hair that was black with the constancy and texture of straw, a large gap showed from between her teeth and heavy horned rimed glasses covered her dark eyes. What most people in the crowd noticed was her red face and strange dance she was doing all while pointing an accusing finger at Kim Possible. DNAmy was in the building.

"Ah snap I really don't need this now." Kim watched Amy bolt in the direction of the emergency exit. She was still screaming something but Kim couldn't hear what it was. "Come on we have to stop her before she does something to get someone hurt." Grabbing Ron's hand and yanking him along behind Kim headed off in hot pursuit.

"How about us."

Together they burst out the exit into the bright sunlight and a into wall of heat the contrast between the air conditioned building and outside was tremendous. What they saw was an endless sea of automobiles of every shape and description but no Amy anywhere. Kim snarled to herself and leapt upon the rear bumper of a pick-up truck for a better view. Kim scanned the surrounding tarmac for anyone who might look like her foe. "There. There she is." Pointing in the direction so Ron would have some idea of where they should be heading. "She's heading for that cube van."

Bolting off in pursuit once again hoping they could head DNAmy off before she got into to much trouble. With Ron wheezing along behind he managed to get in "Well at least she isn't a gorilla any more."

Well that was one plus Kim though to herself. If she had been they would be in a lot more trouble but then again with the body of a gorilla and the head of woman you would be a slight bit more conspicuous in a crowd.

The two young hero's turned sharply into one of the main lain ways normally used for allowing cars to move amongst rows. It would give them more room to maneuver for what ever Amy through in their direction.

Amy had stopped at the back of the van flipping the handle to unlock the back door and turned to Kim and pointed an accusing finger "This will make you think twice about destroying my cuddle buddies again." She screamed. And with that she through the door wide open.

Kim screeched to a halt with Ron plowing into the back of her. The sun was blotted out from the sky and the springs of the van let out a heavy groan of protest as a monstrosity jumped out. Ron let out a screech and took off in the opposite direction while Kim dove underneath and rolled closer to her quarry.

Rufus peaked out from Ron's pants pocket he had heard his master let out a very long winded screech. What he saw could only be classified as both sick and wrong. The monstrous thing bounding along behind looked very much like a bad cross between two completely different species.

The creature had the body and colouring of a hippopotamus with its huge body and head. Its gigantic mouth contained the standard four very large yellow teeth and looking as if it would have no problem swallowing both he and his human pet whole. A lengthy kangaroo's tail shot out the back with its long powerful legs propelling the creature forward causing the ground to tremble with each passing leap. Upon the top of its head were the marsupial's ears showing bits of fuzz at the very ends but altogether its body was dark brown flesh tones without any fur. It was a very creepy look for an animal and it generally didn't belong in a convention center.

Rufus let out a screech himself and dove back into the pocket hoping that Ron would run just a little bit faster. He hadn't seen Kim anywhere around to save them.

Mean while Kim turned back from watching Ron take off at a very brisk pace and sighted he had been doing so much better of late, well a least he was being a good distraction while she took care of Amy.

Turing back towards the van she froze her whole body refusing to move as she stared into the darken rear of the vehicle. Normally very few things bothered her, getting humiliated was one and very large bugs was the other. Even Ron didn't mind preying mantises they were kind of cool with their curled up front craws and bobbing weaving motion. But this one was different.

It was big, really big, really, really big. Its long thing body towered over her as it scrambled out the truck on thin legs wings buzzing uselessly it was far to big for the wings to lift the body into the air. Kim's legs felt like jelly glued to the ground her mind yelling to her body to move, do something, anything. Sweat beaded down her face as she looked into the outsized green eyes she could hear Amy screaming something illegible in the background.

Kim continued to be held in place as the thing moved menacingly towards her stopping only when its body sat directly in front. She could see the heavy mandibles working back and forth waiting for its next meal. The claws on the forearms opened and reached back ready to strike. Then like lightning the one flashed forward.

But Kim wasn't there. Her body finally instinctively reacted and dove away from the claw but she felt the ash fault kicked up by the blow. She looked back but the creature still came on it was faster than it looked. She rolled underneath an SUV as its claw tore through the door. The vehicle creaked as the thing clambered over the hood the stiff hairs on its legs scratching into the paintwork it stopped looking down at Kim prone between two vehicles.

The bug strattled between the pair of parked cars and Kim made her move. Pushing off with her arms her legs plowed into the underbelly of the monster, with grim satisfaction she felt it lifted into the air. It remained unfazed slicing down to where its prey had been.

Kim ran on sliding over the hood of a large orange car her ankles and legs feeling the impact against the solid exoskeleton. Again the ghastly sound of ruined metal caught her ears the claws an instant behind her. Hitting the ground she took off at a run hopping to put some distance between her and the creepy-crawly monster figuring it would be at a disadvantage in the small confines between the sets of parked cars.

It wasn't she chanced a look over her shoulder it was running over the tops of the cars. The great weight pushing down on the thin metal of the autos roofs denting it inward with awful creaks. Ok she thought to herself new plan but she would need room to fight back. Making a sharp turn she exited into the nearest laneway and headed back towards the main thoroughfare. To her right the insect its wings buzzing uselessly had altered its coarse and continued after her.

Scooping up a piece of heavy trash Kim spun quickly and hurled the bit of metal at the creature watching it bounce harmlessly off its shoulder but it had stopped for a brief moment giving her more time to come up with a better idea. The vehicle at the end of the lane was a large black Ford SUV which she dove under and then proceeded to scramble on her belly the small debris digging into her naked stomach. Only stopping when she had cleared out the other side laying on her back looking up at the sky and breathing heavily in the heat she let out a high pitch shriek as the thing smashed down upon the roof shattering the truck into the ground showering her with broken glass.

Scrambling back to her feet and backing away slowly she waited for the things next move. Kim didn't have to wait long the mantis leapt at her but this was what she had been waiting for. It not even struck the ground before Kim was on the move two large steps and she lifted herself off the ground and spun around putting all the power she could muster into a massive kick. The small hiking boot Ron had made her ware when riding the motorbike connected solidly with it shoulder and she felt the body give slightly under the weight of her foot. Upon landing she thrust two heavy punches into the chest hoping something vulnerable would be under that hide.

Backing up quickly she tried to put as much distance between herself and her foe. Clutching her right hand in her left feeling like her knuckles had broken during the last attack she needed to something heavier to deal with this thing. She needed insect repellent. Kim lamented that she had none of her equipment even the Kimunicator was in the backpack with Ron and he wasn't here. All she had was a tight pair of jeans and tiny tube top the likes of which had almost caused Ron to have a coronary when he saw her try the ensemble on when they last visited the bike shop.

Watching with some satisfaction as it straightened itself and twisted its head to reorient its world Kim readied herself to launch another attack.

Ron was still scrambling along zigzagging not sure how to deal with this hippo-roo thingy. He was running out of parking lot rather quickly glad that the monstrosity didn't more too terribly fast. He could tell its proximity by the things impact with the ground not to mention the horrible bellowing scream it made when ever it got close.

Ron's eyes darted right and left looking for something anything that would help him and Kim. Oh no he had left Kim behind he had to get back and help her. He needed to think, he needed…a skateboard.

At the edge of the parking lot were large concrete barriers about a foot high and ten feet long filled with dying plants, they were designed to keep cars from getting in and out without going through the main entrance. The skateboarders were using one to practice tricks, taking high speed run up to and the leaping then boards into the air and sliding them along the length of the planter. Or at least that was the theory behind what they were attempting.

The nearest boy had taken a tumble sending the board spiraling into the air and himself tumbling to the tarmac. Ron grabbed the device even before it had stopped moving "Sorry need to barrow, be back in a sec." and with that took off toward his tormentor amid the cries from the lads.

Ron dropped the thing wheels down on the ground and waited for the right moment. He felt the violent rumble through the ground and saw the thing heave itself into the air and he then kicked the skateboard away. He smiled a slight grin at his plan behind he could hear the boys let loose profanity at the sight of the monster but Ron just waited.

The creature landed its one massive foot on the board its eyes widened in surprise at its inability to find solid traction. Legs shot out from underneath and it sailed into the front end of a compact Honda. There was a horrendous crash as the rear end of the vehicle lifted high into the air, the airbag deployed with a loud explosion. The creature's weight sent the engine and other surrounding components into the asphalt. With large pink tongue hanging out and eyes closed the fiend lay unconscious in a pool of automotive coolant.

Kim stood breathing heavily sweet trickling down her face and into her eyes. This none stop battle in the astonishing heat was causing her to slow up. Her last attack had been just as useless as the many others before. She was holding her own but how long before she wasn't quite fast enough. The thing seemed to feel her getting weaker and was closing for another major attack. She waited watching it lift it one claw upwards, tensing her muscles she readied for another strike.

From behind she heard a scream "KIM DOWN!" it was from Ron. She hesitated if he was wrong she was dead. She dropped to the earth on her side ready to roll if necessary. The view that greeted her was nothing more than a blur, something solid plowed into the insects head and that was the last she saw of that. The bug staggered too and fro, body weaving in large circles and its head lying loosely at a funny angle and then it tumble to the ground right on top of Kim.

It was so grouse. Screwing her eyes tightly together her body shuttered at the awful feel of the things body. She scramble backwards out from underneath and proceeded to do a icky dance to try and remove the feel from her skin.

Now physics states that an object falls at a rate of 9.8 meter per second, per second. There are several factors that will affect this calculation such as velocity of wind, aerodynamic considerations, friction of the air just to name a few.

The skateboard took several seconds to reach the panicle of it accent before it began its downward plunge. Needless to say and I will not bore you with the heavy mathematical calculations involved but the board took just under four seconds before it ended its downward rush.

DNAmy had a maniacal look on her face and was wringing her hands together at the expectation of seeing her tormentor destroyed by one of her wonderful creations. That was until it had been knocked flat by that vial woman Kim Possible. That had just sent her over the top and she began to curse and swear at the accursed person waggling her fist and hopping up and down with anger. Of coarse that all came to an end after the less than four second decent of the wooden device which landed smack upon the top of Amy's head with the most satisfying wallop.

The hollow wooden noise had caused Kim to look up from her discomfort to see Amy fall flat to the ground spread eagle almost as if she was trying to make a snow angle in the beginning days of August on the solid tarmac of the parking lot. She continued to watch as the wheeled device slowly made its way down the gradual slope of the driveway on its way back to its owner. The time seemed endless as she just stood watching, she could see Ron a triumphant gaze on his face, all hair the concurring hero. He waited until the board had reached his feet and then with a well timed stomp caused the far end of the board to rise up into his open hand. "Boo-yaa" was all he needed to say as the boys who had been watching cheered his victory. He was finally getting recognition for his bon-digity achievements. And Kim just watched on her hands tucked into her pockets smiling at her hero. Three up, three down.

The entire Possible family was gathered around the restaurant table, Ron included, he had always been considered part of the family but now that he and Kim were officially a couple it kind of made things legitimate. The place was a little more upscale than Ron was used to but the food was good and what was most important he didn't have to pay.

Two heavy wooden tables had been slid together so the six could be seated comfortably as one group. The room was divided into small booths the dividers being crafted of dark stained wood with etched glass panels that stood about a meter out from the wall kept things a little more private. Low lights added ambiance to the experience. A fireplace at the one end stood empty the air-conditioning was running full out to try to keep out the humidity and also the body heat given off my the masses that crowded the eatery not wishing to slave in front of a heated oven. Pretty waitresses in tiny kilts, white shirts and black or dark blue legging had brought their food and removed the finished plates.

The main portion of the meal was completed and now the kitchen staff was readying Kim's birthday cake. Ron had made what was becoming her favorite desert the previous day and had brought it along for the finishing touch to the evening.

Kim sat at the one end of the table wearing her light blue dress and matching heels. Either side held her parents and one twin beside each of them the far end held Ron and Rufus waiting patently, all were dressed nicely for this special occasion. The love of his life had just opened the present from her parents "Oh Mom, Dad thank you." She smiled and leaned over and gave both a hug and kiss of thanks.

Jim jumped up and stood on the seat "Open the big one."

"Ya" piped in his twin brother "Open the one from Ron next." A very large box was sitting on the ground beside Kim the only one left unopened.

Kim smiled as she gazed upon the plan brown cardboard box. The only thing adorning the outside was a large strip of tape down the length with a sizeable heart with Ron & Rufus printed in black marker below. Once she had caught a glimpse of Ron carrying it with Rufus perched atop she had been intrigued.

Picking up the steak knife from the table she sliced through the tape and ripped the box open. She was forced to do a double take. Blinking rapidly she was surprised to view a second box inside of the first its exterior similarly adorned. She looked down the table at her devotee, he just sat there smile upon his face a cool relaxed look in his eyes.

Ron had combed his hair out before coming but it hadn't helped much. He leaned back in the chair hands folded together. He wore a deep blue shirt buttoned up to the collar, around his neck was a tie of an even darker colour except for the fact that a super hero was diving out of the framework. On his lower half was a tight pair of jeans that Kim liked to see him in especially from behind and on his feet were a pair of black running shoes he didn't have a set of dress shoes.

Kim gave him a friendly scowl she really didn't want to work for her presents. Beside her mom gave a bit of a tittered laugh at Ron's idea of fun. Turning the knife again she cut through the tape a second time and was greeted by the sight of a third box exactly the same as the others.

Ron smiled a little wider and Rufus began rocking on his hind end his hands holding onto his little feet. Kim turned back to the box and sliced through the tape again digging a little deeper with the knife. Her eyes widened a forth box sat within the third. Turning "Ron if there's another box in here…" she let her word trail off, but he just sat there smiling but his little buddy was now bouncing up and down with excitement.

She made a deep cut and tore open the flaps and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands flew up to cover her face from nose to chin, the knife clattered to the floor breaths came in ragged and shallow as she looked in upon the fifth clear plastic box. Every once in a while Ron did something she didn't expect and it hit her like a curved ball to the head. She could hear her mother off to the side but the words didn't register, she couldn't take her eyes off the contents of the box.

She looked over at Ron, then back to the box, to Ron again. He just sat there smiling although he had lean forward in his chair now enjoying her reaction. Tears began to well up in her eyes and when she finally spoke her voice came out as that of a little girl, a high pitched almost winy sound. "Ron you shouldn't have."

He just smiled. She stamped her healed foot "Ron it's too expensive take it back." But all he did was sit silently. Her vision had tunnel all she could see was him everything else didn't register. "You went hungry for two weeks because of this." Whenever they had gone to Bueno Nacho he had just sat down ordering nothing. She was getting infuriated by his lack of movement. "Ron!" her body was trembling he had never done anything like this before.

Finally he stood and held out his arms and she rushed into his embrace and let herself be enveloped by him. Kim held herself a close as she possibly could, head tucked into the crook of his neck. "You shouldn't have. You should take it back its too expensive." It was the only thing she could say she couldn't think of anything else.

He was slowly rubbing her back with one of his hands. He waited several seconds but they seemed to last an eternity to her before he finally whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want me to take it back?"

Again time immeasurable past "No" It came out in a very small voice

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I like it. I love it. I love you!" She kissed him lightly on the lips then as a second thought pulled him closer and gave him a longer more passionate kiss. When she finally finished she stated the obvious once again "I love you."

"You still shouldn't have." She gave him another quick kiss "And it is far to expensive." Another kiss fallowed. Ron was beginning to get lipstick stains on his face. Finally a third I love you and she squeezed him as tightly as she could. She was about to kiss him again when a clearing of someone's throat brought her back to reality.

From atop the table the little naked mole rat was standing looking up at her one hand covering his mouth and trying to get her attention as if trying to tell her something.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Rufus." And with that she bent over and kissed him on the top of his head. The little guy swooned and rubbed the lip print that now adorned his brow.

Her mother spoke up now "Kim why don't you come and show everybody what you got."

One final squeeze and she headed down the table and pulled her prize from the collection of boxes and held it up for all to see. "He got me a new Panda-roo." She clutched it to her chest wrapping her arms around the package giddy with excitement.

Ron sat back down in his chair legs a little rubbery a smile on his reddened lips "It wasn't quite as expensive as you think. She's got a wonky foot." Kim didn't care she was ecstatic.

Some others around the table were disappointed they had figured it would be something big and dangerous.

Mrs. Possible rushed down the stairs, her long legs galloping along as fast as they would go. She had awoken rapidly to the commotion coming from her kitchen, quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and tossed a baggy t-shirt over her top slid on a pair of slippers and headed out of the bedroom.

The uproar was coming from the kitchen which was not a good thing. There was a reason why she was the only one who cooked in this household and it generally had to do with the smoke detector telling people that dinner was finished. Rounding the final corner from the dining room into the kitchen she was stopped short in her worries. Breathing a sigh of relief Ron was standing in front of the stove and the smell that wafted up was quiet wonderful.

Mrs. Possible figured that he must of arrived exceptionally early to have gotten things up and running this early. His hair was as ruffled and out of control as was normal the nice deep blue shirt was rumpled and not tucked into his nice tight fitting jeans. On his feet were tied a pair of black running shoes and quite happily she saw no sign of Rufus. She liked the little guy and knew him to be clean but the though of a rat on her counters just made her cringe.

Walking into the kitchen she placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him on the top of his head. "Good morning Ronald you're here early."

His body tensed and a hiss of pain escaped his lips when her hands landed on his shoulders "Good morning Mrs. P." he said in a very cheerful voice. "Omelets this morning. How would you like yours?" he was in a very good mood. His eyes were quite alive and his smile went from ear to ear.

"Nice and spicy Ronald."

"Alright Mom" erupted from the cheap seats occupied by her twin sons.

She could see her daughter eyes twinkling and a large silly grin across her face. She was scolding then for spicy and Possible did not go well together. Where the young boys might enjoy the gaseous response others did not.

"Ok KP yours is ready." Ron cried out. As he leaned over to grab a plate to drop Kim's breakfast upon Mrs. Possible being a doctor and naturally curious when people show pain took the opportunity to peek under Ron's loose shirt. What confused her was the marks, she didn't think he had them last night at dinner so when had he gotten them and how.

Cursing herself for not being more attentive, she stepped back and headed over to her spot at the table. Pulling the chair out and sitting herself daintily upon the cushion she proceeded to cross her legs at the ankles and tuck them under the chair. Shaking her head she had known this was coming but like most parents had put it off the inevitable.

Ron had finished beautifying Kim's breakfast and moved over and placed the plate in front of his lady fair. Extra attention had been paid to the eggs and they looked quite fabulous. Mrs. Possible watched from her spot at the table as the two young ones locked eyes. Ron's smile grew until it covered his face Kim chewed on one corner of her lip and Mrs. P could almost see little hearts drift between their glowing eyes.

I hadn't lasted long before Ron turned back to the stove. Beside her Kim stabbed a portion of her eggs and dropped the section into he mouth. She gasped breathed in and out rapidly as she fanned the front of her mouth "Ow. Hot, hot, hot." Were the only words to escape her lips. She reached out and grabbed her juice.

"Kim however did Ron teeth marks in his shoulder?" mother asked in a very sweet innocent voice.

The juice and eggs shot across the table, Kim began to cough rapidly. From beside her brothers stated the obvious "Wait a go Kim." "Nice shot." They laughed at whole heatedly their sister's chagrin.

Kim's eyes were wide her jaw had practically hit the floor bits of juice trickled down her chin she was in a state of total shock. "That's what I though." She placed her hand on her daughters shoulder as tenderly as possible and looked her straight in the eye "This afternoon your father is going to take the boys out to soccer practice, the rest of the family is going to have a little talk." With that said she tapped the end of her daughter's nose as the discussion ended.

Mrs. Possible turned to Ron he had a horrified look on his face like he had just tried to poison his spouse. "Every things alright Ron my eggs are next and remember good and spicy." She was glad he knew how to make things with a bit of flavour.

"Ah mom we were here first."

"Ya wait your turn."

"Boys don't you remember your manners its ladies first." Their mother continued and she would bar no arguments from them. Ron turned back to the grill to start her feast. She glanced over at her daughter "Kim finish you omelet your lover did such a wonderful job on them."


End file.
